Sins Of A Saiyan, Duty Of A Prince
by Silver Otaku
Summary: Ironic isn't it? How things you thought you knew can be completely different. As the endless sky; one moment peaceful, serene, majestic and another a raging storm full of destruction and turmoil. Just as he thought he knew his father... ~Set after Buu.~


Ironic isn't it? How things you thought you knew can be completely different. As the endless sky; one moment peaceful, serene, majestic and another a raging storm full of destruction and turmoil. Just as he thought he knew his father, well as best as he could know him.  
  
Confusion plagued his young mind. Why did he have to be so stubborn? If he would have let me and Goten help, we could have stopped Majin Buu the first time. Trunks gritted his teeth in despair. Trunks already knew that his father didn't usually want or had help, but that was different. Why was he putting his life at risk? His mother had told him that his father had a good side but he never showed it much.  
  
The tough interior of his father he once knew slowly but surely began to melt away. There seemed to be a drift in time, the next thing he knew Trunks was in the arms of his father in an actual hug. It felt weird but Trunks wanted the long await attention from his idol.  
  
'Maybe this is it?' the chibi thought. 'I did it! I'm finally good enough!'  
  
Trunks couldn't remember a time when he felt so confused, yet so happy at the same time. He tried to push away, to stay tough as his father instructed but it was no use. Trunks got scared and he had a good reason to be. What's going on, why is dad acting like this? His large blue eyes looked up into the hauntingly emerald orbs of his father. The last thing he heard was his father say he was proud of him. Trunks nearly burst at the words but his joy was cut short by an unbelievable blow to the head.  
  
It didn't seem like he was so proud anymore, Trunks knew it was too good to be true. He had betrayed him, to give such a euphoric feeling, then having it taken away in an instant. That hurt. Not just physically but emotionally as well. How could he ever trust his father again? The man that he thought could do no wrong had broken his trust and cast his feelings aside.  
  
Trunks wiped the tears that were forming from his eyes ad looked out the window. He couldn't see the sunrise as he did every morning, today was cloudy and began to rain. He sniffed and went to get ready to train. After dressing in his usual green and orange gi, he went down to the kitchen where his mother was drinking her morning cappachino.  
  
"Good morning Trunks. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Somewhat." he huffed and flopped in his chair.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No mom, just hungry."  
  
Bulma sat out some food for Trunks and made her own breakfast of bagels and strawberry cream cheese. After a few moments of eating, Vegeta entered from outside of his daily warm up before breakfast.  
  
"Ah Vegeta! What have I told you about using the GR when its raining?" Bulma fussed and put more breakfast on the table.  
  
The saiyan prince just snorted in amusement and shoveled down the food as well. Trunks shot his father death glares every now and then until he just stopped eating completely and scowled to himself. This didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta nor Bulma.  
  
"Let's go boy." Vegeta commanded and began to leave the kitchen.  
  
Trunks grumbled something and followed his father to the gravity room. Bulma raised a brow, what the heck was all that about?  
  
Vegeta turned the gravity room pressure up as Trunks warmed up. The boy was obviously angry and was eager to spar.  
  
"You ready kid?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Trunks nodded and launched himself at his father as fast as he could. Trunks' punch was easily dodged which made Trunks even more angrier. The youth tried and tried but none of his attacks landed. Trunks let out a frustrated growl and began fighting blindly. Vegeta knew if Trunks would continue to fight like this, he would get burned out so he did what was necessary. Vegeta balled his fist and punched him straight in the stomach. Trunks's eyes widened as he collapsed to his knees.  
  
"That's enough."  
  
Trunks was on the verge of angry tears. "No its not enough, its never enough! That wasn't fair."  
  
"Oh, it ever much was. What the hell did I tell you about fighting blindly? If I were anyone else you would be dead."  
  
Trunks spat out some blood and attacked again to get the same results. "Stop it! Stop doing that!"  
  
"No."  
  
Trunks snorted and stood up shakily. "I hate you......."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said......I HATE YOU!"  
  
Trunks used his last ounce of strength and dashed out of the gravity room, leaving his father to absorb in the words. Trunks ran right past his mother and slammed the door of his bedroom. He buried his head under his pillows and tried to block out both the emotional and psychical pain...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vegeta sighed, absorbing the words his son had just said to him.  
  
'Ha! He hates me.....He's lucky to even have a father that spends time training him. My father never trained me! He handed me over to Frieza......And still, I've never hated him for that. He was my father, I couldn't hate him. I respected his decision on anything and everything. And now, my son says he hates me?" Vegeta shook his head. "Its probably just one of those phases that the woman was saying children of his age go through. He'll get over it.' With thoughts of his son's previous actions and words out of his mind, Vegeta began training once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trunks sighed, bringing his head up from his pillows. He wasn't crying. His father taught him that saiyans didn't cry. Unless of course you were weak like Kakarot, or his poor excuse for a warrior sons. Why did he always say things like that? Why was he so cold and distant? Did he really care for his mother and himself? He never showed type of emotions towards them. The only time he actually did was when he hugged him, and said he was proud of him. Was that true? Or was it all a lie? He didn't know anymore. He didn't understand his father.  
  
"Please....Someone take me away from all of this." Trunks said silently, thinking no one could truly hear him.  
  
Oh, how wrong he was...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes prince....We will soon take you away from all this." A mysterious voice said.  
  
Its owner had blue skin and a large face, with long silvery hair, two horns on both sides of his head and eyes were the color of blood.  
  
"Master Teki. We will arrive at our destination in exactly 2 hours earth time." Another voice said, the owner of that voiced bowed. The woman, looked a lot like Teki, except she had pink hair, which was currently in a ponytail.  
  
Another man walked in, pushing the woman back as he entered. She shot him a dirty look, and propped herself up against the doorway.  
  
"So now my plan is almost complete. All I have to do is capture Vegeta's son, and leave this note for him to find. Ha....I doubt that Vegeta will even want the kid back. Teki closed his eyes, reopened them, and looked at the man that had just entered.  
  
"We'll pay Vegeta back for destroying our home planet Numeri, all those years ago." the man said with a large sneer. "Yes, I believe we will Sagi. And it all starts with the capture of his son."  
  
Teki brought his right hand up to his chin. "Tanomi! Do you have the note ready?" Teki yelled, the alien's attention.  
  
"Yes master I do." She said as she stood up straight.  
  
"Kesshou-jins will once again rule the universe and take out revenge!" Teki said loudly.  
  
"Hai!" The others two yelled out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta made his way to the kitchen. With the intention of eating his dinner. Its been almost two hours since Trunks had said he hated him. He was sure that the boy had cooled down by now.  
  
"Woman! Is the food almost done? I'm hungry." Vegeta said as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Yes oh prince..." the bluette rolled her eyes and laughed, earning a death glare. "...But....before I feed you, tell me....What's wrong with Trunks? He came running through here about two hours ago." Bulma said as he raised and eyebrow.  
  
"The boy was just disappointed that he lost the sparring match we had." Vegeta lied. Bulma needn't know everything that goes on between himself and Trunks.  
  
"Oh ok." Bulma simply said as she set down the food onto the table. Even thought Vegeta wouldn't let a hint past blank face, her woman's intuition said something else was up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master! We have arrived at our destination." Tanomi said, as she handed Teki a collar looking device. "Here is the ki-suppressing collar for the boy."  
  
Teki took the collar from her hands.  
  
"Open the door." Teki commanded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Trunks said as he looked outside his window.  
  
He could have sworn he heard something. After seeing nothing outside he turned around, but he wasn't alone in his room. Someone was there with him...  
  
Review peoples... ^_^ Thank you! 


End file.
